Concession Stand of Horrors
by PPP SSC
Summary: A carefully thought out parody of the 1986 musical version of "Little Shop of Horrors." Please read and review.
1. Bubs' Customer Spurt

Disclaimer: I did not invent any of these characters. The brothers Chaps did. I do not own this storyline. Frank Oz does. In other words, I just took from celebrities to mix together a fan fiction because I can.

Oh and special thanks to ModestlyHotGirl and t0t3hm00n (a.k.a. Will-Write-For-Pocky)

On a sunny afternoon sometime in early autumn, in an early year of this particular decade, the strange races encountered a threat that could easily destroy it. And unlikely as it may be, most threats often wait in a seemingly innocent location…

'Cession Stand of Horrors (a.k.a. Little Shop of Homestar)

Three pretty girls—one blonde, one brunette, and one red-head—showed up and began singing (If Pom girls can't sing don't sue me; they CAN giggle after all). "'Cession stand, concession stand of horrors. 'Cession stand, concession stand of terror."

While they were singing they went to Bubs' concession stand and started singing to him. He didn't know they were there. They went out to the back of Bubs' concession stand where a portly and rather gloomy looking guy was fixing a shelf of supplies.

Or rather breaking. "Strong Sad, what do you think you're doing?" Bubs asked angrily.

Strong Sad answered, "Nothing important!" He knew that he could have chosen better wording, but Bubs kind of intimidated him. He wasn't sure why though.

Strong Sad cleaned up the mess and went upstairs. Just at that moment, a beautiful honey blonde with a fancy skirt came to work.

"Good morning, Bubs" she said happily.

"Marzipan, you're about seven and a half hours late! Not like that actually matters…" Bubs said glumly.

It was at just that moment that Bubs realized Marzipan had a black eye. "Where did that come from?"

"What?" Marzipan said with mock confusion.

"If that brutal boyfriend of you is hitting you again, I'm gonna think he's not really good for your health." Bubs said butting in to Marzipan's business.

"He's a monster, but he has a good job that pays. Besides, nobody else would ever want me." Marzipan said with a hint of self-loathing. Bubs was confused why Marzipan would ever want to date the person he had saved Strong Sad from way back when.

Speaking of Strong Sad, he took a box of antique china upstairs and accidentally dropped it on the floor breaking it.

Bubs was mad. He scolded Strong Sad, and told Marzipan to help him pick up the mess.

She did so. Strong Sad saw the black eye, and, ironically, did not know what it was. "Hey is that a new powder?" Strong Sad pondered out loud.

Marzipan wanted the topic of the discussion to elude from the black eye.

Bubs noticed the three hot girls we already introduced sitting right outside the stand. "Leave please. Unless you are intending to browse or purchase, you're loitering."

"We're not loitering, right?" the blonde asked.

"Not me, maybe SHE was!" the red-head said.

"Why are you not at school?" Bubs asked.

"We dropped out," the brunette said.

The blonde added, "We dropped out after fifth grade."

Bubs was a bit confused why they dropped out so early. He said, "But you're never going to make something better of yourselves!"

"Better of ourselves? Why would we want to make something better of ourselves? It's not like we could anyway, being as we're from Barren Fields." the blonde said.

To tell you about Barren Fields, it was as much of a slum as a little town could get. Both Strong Sad and Marzipan were from Barren Fields, and they both loathed it so much.

Strong Sad felt he owed his life to Bubs. Since Strong Sad came from an abusive family (which, of course, is true in the canon), Bubs took him in, and neglected him a little, but anything's better than being abused. He never missed his family, and things got really harsh when his crush Marzipan started dating his brother.

Marzipan was so upset because she didn't like the fact that she had to date someone she didn't even love. The only reason she dated him was so she could get money. After all, Bubs' concession stand was not too popular.

They worked all day long and not a single customer came. Eventually Bubs gave up. Marzipan and Strong Sad were horrified by the news. If he closed down, they'd be out of a job! Strong Sad had a suggestion. "You know, maybe what the stand needs is a promotional stunt."

"Like what?" Bubs asked.

Marzipan said, "How about we put that weird wild stick on the counter? You see, Bubs, Strong Sad loves to study the life cycle, as do I. And I think if we put an out-of-place life cycle plant out, we might get a customer."

Bubs said, "That's… the craziest idea ever!"

Strong Sad came back and he was carrying a stick. "I think the stick is a little unwell." He then chuckled a little bit. "Well you know it's not crazy!"

Bubs and Marzipan looked at each other. They didn't know what was so hilarious but there was something.

After Strong Sad was done chuckling over his emo reference, which wasn't really all that funny, he said "Anyway, since this plant was born a stick, I think it might be some kind of tree, but none of my books tell me. But I did give it a name. I call it 'Marzy II'."

"You named it after ME?" Marzipan asked surprised.

"Yes I did," Strong Sad said, desperately hoping she would get the point through. "I thought if I put it on the counter customers would come quicker than a guillotine."

"No, that will NEVER work." Bubs said. "Just because we put a stick on the counter doesn't mean a customer will come…"

A seemingly inflated man came up and said (well, bubbled) something along the lines of, "I saw that plant and I want to know where it came from."

Strong Sad piped up, "Well, you remember that solar eclipse six nights ago? I was walking to a shop, because well, life to death to rebirth or afterlife kind of stuff is my hobby. I ran into an old gluttonous man who was eating something. I thought I might be able to find a phenomenon. But there wasn't one. Then without warning," TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE SUN! "Then there was a weird sound like a UFO or something. When the light came back I saw this stick just sitting there. I could've sworn it hadn't been there before. But I was sold the stick by the old man for a dollar ninety-five."

The man bubbled something like "That's a cool story, and a cool stick. Oh, I need 50 worth of bright red roses. I tango with 27 girls."

Bubs, Marzipan, and Strong Sad were very excited. Their excitement faded when he asked, I believe, "Do you have change for a hundred?"

Bubs said, "One hundred dollars. Sorry."

The man, Pom Pom, bubbled a suggestion. "Eh, it's 'kay. I guess I'll just buy twice as many!"

People exclaimed in turn. Strong Sad said half-heartedly "Twice as many?"

Marzipan said three-quarter-heartedly, "Twice as many?"

Bubs yelled wholeheartedly "Twice as many!"

A greenish mouthless hobo whispered to a much uglier smellier hobo, "Twice as many."

Soon the customers were flocking in.

A scary-looking fighter (who Strong Sad was especially intimidated by) yelled, "I LIKE PLANT!"

A small yellowish animal came in and squeaked, probably commenting about the stick.

There is a transition to a badly drawn version of Bubs' stand. A popular looking girl said to a geeky looking girl, "Look, there it is, So-and-So."

The geeky girl said back, "Oh my gosh, it's TOTALLY weird."

Business boomed. They got lots of money. Bubs was so happy he wanted to treat Strong Sad and Marzipan to dinner.

Marzipan rejected the invite because she had a date. She left. Strong Sad said "The Marzy II is still a little unwell."

Bubs said to him, "Confidentially, so is the Marzy I."

Strong Sad asked, "Are we still going out?"

Bubs glared at Strong Sad. "We? Not you. You need to take care of that sick plant!"

With that Bubs left and Strong Sad wandered glumly back into the basement.

So what do you think? Please review. Critique if you like but please don't flame. I'm a low-self-esteemer.


	2. The Stick Is Bigger

Thanks for the review! I'm kind of pro PanSad so if you see this it's normal for me.

Strong Sad decided he had to do something. However he had already done everything for the Marzy II so he didn't know what to do.

"Gee, I don't know what to do" he sighed. "Are you sick, or do you just not like growing?"

"I've given you a little of every necessity and you aren't growing. It's almost like I need to give you my blood to satisfy you! Ow!" Strong Sad said as he accidentally poked himself on a thorny rose which, miraculously, had not been purchased by Pom Pom.

"Why do these things keep lying around?" he asked as he tried to suck out excess blood. He was, after all, used to losing blood, but did not like it.

The Stick, Marzy II, started doing the same thing Strong Sad was. Strong Sad was confused. He put his bleeding finger out to it. That was not smart since Marzy II tried to bite his finger off. He showed the counterpart not bleeding finger on his other hand and Marzy II did not like it.

He reluctantly gave a couple drops of blood to Marzy II who took it happily. "Please grow for me, now" Strong Sad whispered as he went upstairs. Marzy II grew a little.

"W-BARR—Barren Fields Radio!" sang out the jingle. It was almost time for the Gravy Train Captain's weird show! Strong Sad was in the studio and he had brought in Marzy II. A creepy guy stood in front of them.

His head was red. Marzy II tried to eat his head. Strong Sad held it back and whisper-scolded, "We don't want Senor Cardgage to see us!"

Marzy II was mad. It wanted to eat Senor Cardgage's head.

They moved into GTC's radio studio. "Aaaaah! It's time for the plant!" "the Gravy Train Captain" shouted.

Strong Sad said, "Yep, it's time for me to tell about it. Well you remember that solar eclipse six nights ago?"

If you want to see the flashback read chapter one please.

"You can see the Marzy II at Bubs' Concession. That's Bubs. B-U-B-S." Strong Sad said over the radio.

"Tell 'em where it is! Tell 'em where it is! Oh well, it still works." Bubs sighed. "Where were you?"

"Oh did I miss Strong Sad's radio broadcast? I really wanted to hear it." Marzipan said as she came in late… again.

"You could've come in! Oh, let me guess. You got tied up." Bubs said.

"Nope, just a little handcuffed." Marzipan said nervously.

"Go on home, Marzipan" Bubs said, "You need rest."

Marzipan went home. On the way she met the three hot girls from before. The blonde one said, "Girl! Listen, girl! I don't know why you're dating someone who can hurt you."

"I can't stop." said Marzipan.

"Why not?" asked the redhead.

"He'd get angry. If he does this when I'm on his good side, what would he do if I got on his bad?" Marzipan explained.

"Well, maybe you should dump him and get another dude to protect you." said the brunette.

"Yeah, what about… the loser with the elephant feet!" suggested the redhead.

"Strong Sad?" Marzipan asked, with little (okay no) doubt that's who they meant.

"That's him!" said the blonde.

"Oh we're just close friends! Besides, I could never deserve a sweet, compassionate, emotional guy like Strong Sad." Marzipan said humbly.

"That girl has low self-esteem." the blonde noted.

"You have a point," the redhead said.

"She's got a problem." the brunette said. They walked away.

Marzipan thought to herself about what they had said. They were right. She loved Strong Sad, but she was still dating his brother (and he wasn't even the one that adored cute animals!) who was really mean and sadistic. She dreamed to herself about where they could be together at last, somewhere that's not ONLY green. A home with a pool… and she'd cook like Bobby Flay and look like Dido. She thought about getting a big screen TV (64") to watch shows like Desperate Housewives. She imagined having children who were so cute playing Spongebob Squarepants as the sun set in the west.

She thought of this. Although this seemed highly unlikely to be accomplished, she still dreamed of it.

Meanwhile, Strong Sad was losing blood to feed Marzy II. He was sad, but his mind was on the plant, which, of course, made Bubs extremely popular.

The next morning, the Marzy II was no longer a mere twig, or a baby tree. It was a tree, but not an extremely tall one yet.

Bubs was on the phone talking to a… marshmallow. "Yes, Marshie. No, Marshie. Right away, Marshie!"

He yelled, "Strong Sad! Did you get the flowers for Marshie?"

Strong Sad looked concerned and said, "Marshie! I forgot!"

"He forgot! God, he forgot! Customers: he forgot!" Bubs yelled.

"Marzipan we need an emergency arrangement!" Strong Sad said.

"Birthday? Wedding? Baby?" Marzipan asked.

"No, better, funeral," Strong Sad answered.

"Lilies!" Marzipan called.

"I've been forgetting everything," Strong Sad explained.

"Glue, please" Marzipan asked.

"Here you go. It's just I don't want to upset Bubs. I mean I owe him my life."

"Glitter!" Marzipan requested.

"There you go."

"Box of chocolates to soothe the pain?"

"Here."

"Card?"

"There."

"Gift wrap?"

"Marzipan this is a funeral not a sweet sixteen! We don't need to wrap the gift bundle."

"Okay. You were saying?"

"I was saying that I owe him my life. I mean he did save me from… oh never mind. You wouldn't understand. He gave me a bed and floors and toilets to clean, and every other first of the month off." Strong Sad credited.

"You should raise your expectations, now that you're famous and all. You're suffering from a low self-esteem problem, and it's taking over your life. Go do something nice for yourself. Buy some clothes… you don't seem to have many." Marzipan suggested.

"I'm a pathetic shopper, and everything else, but that's beside the point. I don't have good taste like you."

Marzipan said sweetly, "I could help you pick things out."

Strong Sad said, "You'd do that?"

Marzipan answered, "Yeah."

Strong Sad asked, "Tonight?"

Marzipan's kindly smile turned into a gloomy frown; like Strong Sad's but less so. "Not tonight. I have a date."

"No!" Bubs screamed.

"He's a professional." Marzipan answered.

"What kind of professional walks to work carrying a wagon full of pancakes and doesn't wear a shirt!" Bubs asked skeptically.

"A professional named my brother" Strong Sad muttered under his breath.

In a more suburban part of town as opposed to the emptiness of Barren Fields, a short Mexican-wrestler looking man was walking carrying a wagon full of pancakes. He reminded himself of his childhood. That was when his passion for other people's pain began. "'Strong Bad, I think some day you'll find a way to make your natural tendencies pay. You'll be a wrestler! You'll have a talent for causing things pain! Son, be a wrestler. People will pay you to be inhumane'." He burst in song. He was correct. He was a wrestler, and a success.

Author's notes: I think I'm gonna finish writing this before I continue Pathetic Private. But I WILL continue it!


	3. Homicide in Favor of a Deranged Tree

Author's Notes: Sorry I hadn't updated in so long. I was busy doing random stuff that's not as important as you.

Strong Bad walked by dragging along his wagon and ran into Strong Sad. "Hey you! I don't need you blocking my way!" he shouted and threatened Strong Sad. "Soy gas?"

"Odd," Strong Sad replied.

This was barely audible considering that exactly as he said this, Strong Bad yelled, "No? Okay!" and he breathed the strange gas. It made him way hyper.

Marzipan came out of the building and said, "Oh Strong Sad, this is Strong Bad,"

"I know" Strong Sad muttered. Strong Bad glared at Marzipan.

"Of WWF!" she added quickly.

"Hey I know you," Strong Bad said apparently having forgotten Strong Sad, "I saw you on the news!"

"You're my…" Strong Sad was saying but was interrupted by Strong Bad.

"You're Dumbo? No, that's not right, it was Songstrad, no."

"It's…" Strong Sad began but believed he was better left anonymous to his in-one-ear-out-the-other brother.

Marzipan said, "It's Strong Sad."

Strong Bad yelled, "Is someone asking you, Marzipan?

Marzipan meekly apologized. "No, I'm sorry, sir."

They left. Strong Sad felt like crying. His older brother had not only forgotten he existed but replaced him with Marzipan. He wasn't sad for himself, but rather for Marzipan.

"Marzipan deserves a perfect person, not a sadistic and cruel person like my brother," Strong Sad sighed to the now enormous Marzy II. "At least I still have you."

The Marzy II fell over forward. "Oh, come on!" Strong Sad whined. "I don't have that much left."

Marzy II moaned, "Feed me."

"Who said that?" Strong Sad asked.

"Feed me."

"Marzy II? You can talk?" Strong Sad asked incredulously.

"FEED ME! FEED ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't have very much blood still here. I think if I strain really hard I can get some more out of this one." Strong Sad said frantically.

"More… more… more… more" said Marzy II as Strong Sad continued until his finger was dried.

"There isn't anymore! Do you want me to cut my wrists or something?" Strong Sad screamed.

Marzy II beamed. "Uhh… usually, I'd be just fine with doing that, but since it could be jeopardizing my chance to stay on the DGID (doesn't give into despair) team, I won't do that right now." Strong Sad concluded.

"Look I'll go to the store and by you some chopped sirloin." Strong Sad compromised.

"Must be blood!"

"Eww… that's gross, MII."

"Must be fresh!"

"I don't want to hear this!"

"Feed me."

"Does it have to be from one of us?"

"Feed me!

"Does it have to be MINE?"

"Strong Sad," Marzy II said inquisitively, "You do want everything any man could want, right?"

"You mean a smidgen of love or affection?"

"No! You maltreated are such humble freakos!" Marzy II said in a way very insulting to Strong Sad (well if someone called you a freako, wouldn't you be offended?) "I mean money and girls. One particular girl, how about that MAAAAARzipan! Think it over."

"I don't know how I'm going to keep feeding you unless I murder people. Such a horrible thought!" Strong Sad stated.

"Some people deserve to die!" Marzy II yelled.

"That's such a cruel thing to say!" Strong Sad's all too powerful conscience pushed out of his mouth.

"But it's true, right?" Marzy II inquired impolitely.

"No! I don't know anyone, bar myself, who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a famished tree!" Strong Sad shrieked.

"Hmm… of course you do!" Marzy II replied pointing to the window.

Marzipan ran screaming "I'm sorry, sir" repeatedly.

"You little frikkin' b---h! Why did you have to let go of the wagon?" Strong Bad screamed. Marzipan followed him into her house. "Open the door!" he yelled furiously.

"I'm trying" Marzipan yelled worriedly.

Once inside he slapped her really hard. Strong Sad recalled how it felt when Strong Bad did it to him about 80 times in a row. He was furious! Even his conscience was no match for his fury. "I know he has WAY more blood than I. He will pay for being a horrible, brutal, evil, relentless, cruel, hateful abuser!"

"Now you're talking!" Marzy II yelled.

The next day at the arena things were getting bad for Strong Bad's sparring partner.

"Oh, wow!" said an armless white dude. "They're done! My turn?"

"Sit down." said Strong Bad's manager, Miss Baby Styles. He obeyed.

"Umm… is THAT on the list?" Strong Bad asked about Homestar.

"Ask it. I'm going to get my hair done" Baby Styles said and then left.

"Hi! I've been waiting my entire life for this." the armless white guy said with an Elmeresque impediment. "My name is Homestar Runner. It's just like this one time I wrestled with this one guy and he promised that he'd be nice if I lose and give me a candy bar. So I just…"

"Get over here!"

"Well like one time I found this wrestler and he suggested you to me and it was just the…"

Strong Bad caught Homestar in a headlock.

"Yay!" the simple minded guy said. "This is the most fun I've had since I was two!"

Strong Sad was waiting for the match to end. He had a strange gut feeling. He had a gun in his hand and was worried about what he's doing. He was going to commit fraternal homicide for the sake of a deranged tree.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Homestar screamed madly.

"Get out!" Strong Bad yelled.

"What?" Homestar asked idiotically.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay. I will tell other people about you and they will be pleased to hear how great you are!"

Strong Bad looked at Strong Sad. "Does this thing scare you!" he said holding up the drill he had used to mutilate him with earlier (MUCH earlier).

Strong Sad nodded timidly. "Would you like it if I stuck it into your brain?" Strong Bad threatened.

Strong Sad whimpered, "N-n-no."

Strong Bad asked sadistically, "It'd be excruciating, right? You'd shriek, right?"

Strong Sad nodded.

"Get your big fat obese buttocks in here!" Strong Bad yelled.

Strong Sad was scared. But he remembered his mission. Strong Bad was about to attack Strong Sad when he said, "I need the soy gas for this!"

"What?"

Strong Bad took out a big bottle of soy sauce and it was connected to an "evapomatic".

He begins to breathe the soy gas and he gets really badly affected by it. Strong Sad takes out the gun. "You have a gun? You have a freakin' crap pistol! You gonna shoot me, right? Help me get out of this, no you wouldn't right?"

Strong Bad was suffocating. Right away he asked Strong Sad, "What did I do to you?"

Strong Sad "Lots of things. Terrible things! But I'm really here on account of what you did to her."

"Her? Who's _her?" _Strong Bad asked as he was about to die, "Oh, you mean **_her."_**

Strong Bad lay there, lifeless, never to harm anyone again.

Author's Notes: The next chapter should come sooner.


	4. The Meek DOES Inherit

Author's Notes: Hi. Sorry for the really long wait. I started making a comic book and I've been disregarding this. I've also been writing a script; doing schoolwork; playing Homestar Runner figurines with my sister, etc. Also, I'm sorry that I was completely wrong at the end of chapter 3.

Strong Sad took the carcass of his brother down to the stand. He took out a large axe and chopped up the body. He had no idea that Bubs was watching at that very moment. He took the bits and fed them to Marzy II.

Marzy II was very happy to eat every last bite of the brute. The next morning, the police were surrounding the concession stand. "Marzipan, what happened?" Strong Sad asked when he saw her first.

"It's Strong Bad. They say he vanished!" she blurted.

"What!" Strong Sad replied with mock shock.

"The police suspect that someone murdered him!" Marzipan cried. "His lady fans noticed that there weren't as many messes around the rink. They believe… never mind."

Marzipan swiftly walked away. Strong Sad followed her. "Wait, Marzipan, if there had been some incident and or accident, would that be the most horrid thing you could possibly think of?"

Strong Sad thought Marzipan would slap him, but she didn't. Instead, she only said, "Strong Sad, how selfish can you be?"

"Well, would it?" Strong Sad asserted with the look a sensitive young man shows when he's going to sob excessively.

Marzipan, who not only was feeling less reticent, but also couldn't stand to see a boy cry, answered, "No, it wouldn't even be the smallest bit bad. It would be a grand miracle: you do believe in miracles, don't you?"

Strong Sad tried to laugh and said, "Marzipan, I'm a pessimist. It would seem miraculous if a stranger didn't kill me as soon as he saw me."

Marzipan said, "Yeah, a miracle. I'm going to be saving a lot of money on Epsom salts and Band-Aids."

Strong Sad recalled, "You know, back before Bubs came along and gave me refuge, I had to spend hundreds of dollars on those things each month. I'm so grateful."

Marzipan criticized herself, "But I know if he had been in some violent incident, I'd feel the guilt because I've been praying it under my skin for as long as we'd been together."

Strong Sad asserted (man, for a morbidly timid person, he's been asserting himself a lot!) "Shape up, Marzipan. Strong Bad can make everyone with a pure heart feel like the worst person in the world. When Bubs saved me, he also opened my eyes to who I really was. A really awkward, more than slightly overweight, geeky, and physically lacking person, but a person nonetheless. And so are you. Except for the first four things."

Marzipan said confidently, "I deserve… a sweet, compassionate guy like you!"

"That's the spirit" were the words least likely to expect to come out of Strong Sad's mouth; nevertheless, he did say it. He smiled and looked at Marzipan. "I want to be your boyfriend," he cooed softly.

Marzipan hugged Strong Sad tightly. It seemed almost too good to be true. Or rather, it was too good to be true. Strong Sad always has been and always will be a wretch and nothing will change that. However, Bubs was just about to make it worse.

That night, Strong Sad was resting when Bubs came in suddenly. "You love her insanely, don't you?"

Strong Sad was startled out of his skin and fat cells (no, just kidding, eww). "Mr. Bubs, you frightened me!" Strong Sad stated.

"I frightened him? After what has happened I frighten him?" Bubs asked. "Oh, you didn't know I knew, but I did. I knew when you slept in your barely adequate bed, and you dreamt about her. But I didn't know how far you'd go, or how low you'd sink!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Strong Sad, worried maybe Bubs knew a little too much about Marzy II.

"I saw what you did to Marzipan's boyfriend; you chopped him up! You murdered him!" Bubs accused.

"No! I did chop him up, but I didn't kill him! Well, okay, I admit it, I did kill him indirectly. But I was doing both of you guys a favor!" Strong Sad tried to defend himself.

Bubs took out a pistol and escorted Strong Sad to the door, as to turn him in to the police. At the door he stopped. "You know," he made a proposal; "Maybe we don't have to turn you in, considering you've been like a child to me. I could buy you a one-way ticket to some other city."

Strong Sad asked hopefully, "You would do that for me?"

"Sure, on one condition. Of course problems will occur if you bring this huge tree with you, so I'll take care of it for you!" Bubs decided, "You could tell me all the secrets to keeping it the way it is!"

"I guess I could. All you have to do is feed it." Strong Sad responded.

"Feed it what?" asked Bubs.

"Well… you know… tree food?" Strong Sad suggested.

"Yes, go on." Bubs requested.

"Water it on Thursdays." Strong Sad obeyed.

"Oh, ye-eah." Bubs said.

"But don't you dare…"

"Yes?"

"Don't even try to…"

Bubs turned around looking in the huge mouth of Marzy II. "What the crap is this?" he asked.

That was the last thing he said before Marzy II gobbled him up alive. It was a gruesome sight to see, as portrayed by Strong Sad's simultaneously frightened and disgusted face.

After Bubs had been made into tree food, Strong Sad got flooded with newspaper, magazine, and television offers. One day around the concession stand there was pandemonium. All the people who had given him offers were all over the place!

Eventually Marzy II collapsed. "Wait, what happened to the stupid tree?" a man asked.

"It just needs food." Strong Sad answered.

"Then give it food!"

"Not right now!"

"Where's the tree nutrient package?"

"It doesn't eat that. And I can't feed it right now. Why don't you just leave? Because your presence will still linger here." Strong Sad referenced, again. Groans came from Marzipan.

"I'm sorry," said Strong Sad, "But I still want you to leave!"

As Strong Sad ran out, Marzipan tried to slap him but didn't feel comfortable hitting someone like Strong Sad. "You know you're acting out of control!" Marzipan screamed.

"I know I am!" Strong Sad cried.

He ran away from the place. Marzipan found him and said, "That was pretty spontaneous. The people hated to leave. But… they're coming back tomorrow with money."

Strong Sad perked up beyond his typical peak. "They're coming back with a check? Well, that's good. We could afford to leave together!" Strong Sad suggested.

"Together?" Marzipan asked.

"If you'll take in a loser like me. Well, will you?" Strong Sad asked as he blushed to the point of being redder than Strong Bad.

"What?" Marzipan inquired, confused.

"Marzipan," Strong Sad murmured bashfully, "Will you marry me?"

"Strong Sad," answered a shocked Marzipan. "This is so sudden, I…"

"I knew you'd say no," said Strong Sad as he promptly burst into tears.

"Don't cry. I'd love to." Marzipan consoled Strong Sad.

Strong Sad gave Marzipan a huge hug. He said, "We can do it tonight."

"Tonight?" Marzipan asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll spend the night somewhere nice like a hotel." he told her.

Marzipan ran home saying, "I must get ready for this!"

Strong Sad smiled and he walked away. He passed through the concession stand that night. Marzy II heard him passing by. "Feed me." it said.

"No! I can't live with all this guilt!" Strong Sad complained.

"I don't care." said Marzy II.

"I don't care if you don't care! I do!" Strong Sad shouted. "How about a compromise? I'll go pick you up some meat from the store!"

"Hmm… you are a sneaky one, Strong Sad." Marzy II said.

"Okay. But I'm afraid you can't have dessert." Strong Sad acted sympathetic, but was really madder than hell, as he walked out the door.

Marzy II took a coin out of the register and used it to call Marzipan.

When she picked up she heard a sweet song. Did she assume it Strong Sad? No. She looked out her window and saw the tree talking to her.

She rushed to the stand. When she saw the tree, it said, "Sweetie, give me a little water. I'm a little dried without the vapor from rain!"

"Well," Marzipan was sympathetic, "Sure, I'll give you water."

As our unwitting heroine held up the watering can, the tree grabbed her with a snag branch.

"It's time for dinner." Marzy II said.

Thankfully, Strong Sad got back just in time to save the love of his life. Marzipan's entire upper body was in the demonic tree's mouth. "Let go of her!" Strong Sad wailed.

Marzipan mumbled "Don't cry," and she managed to pry herself free.

"Marzipan, are you alright?" asked a concerned Strong Sad.

"Yes," Marzipan said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" asked Strong Sad.

He silently wept until Marzipan reached around him and said, "I'll always be okay. I'm a quite resilient woman."

"Oh this is all my fault, Marzipan. I should have given up when I found out its diet but I wanted so badly to be famous." Strong Sad insisted.

"Strong Sad," Marzipan asked, "Why would you want to be famous so badly?"

"Because I wanted you to love me," Strong Sad admitted.

"Strong Sad, I loved you before either of us worked here," Marzipan said.

"Though I was nothing but a loser?" Strong Sad asked.

"You were not. You were the sweetest, smartest, and most sensitive guy I knew. All I ever wanted was you and a little house." Marzipan gave Strong Sad a huge French kiss.

"Well," Strong Sad said, "It's not like I would have made the first move."

"Excuse me," said a man walking by, "I'm Cherry Greg, lead director of the corporate world. I have a proposal for you. We take a little twig bark, develop little Marzy II's and sell them to every house in the world!"

"Every house in the world?" Strong Sad asked shocked.

"But that's just the beginning. With luck, this could go universal!" Cherry said.

"Strong Sad, I don't want those devils in everyone's house" Marzipan whispered.

"Neither do I." Strong Sad answered just as softly.

"NO!" he yelled, "I don't want your stupid contract! I can make it without this."

"We have lots of money!" Cherry yelled.

Strong Sad screamed, "Money, schmoney, who do you think I am, Ebenezer Scrooge?"

"No, but…"

"Just leave now before I inadvertently physically harm you! I was after all brought up in a violent environment."

With that statement Cherry left.

Strong Sad, incensed to the bone, (yes, anger is thicker than fat) walked over to Marzy II. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You wanted to take over the universe!"

"Yes I did, and I want you to know how very grateful I am!"

Soon the branches from Marzy II became alive, and it told a monologue, "You see, I'm just a mother from outer space, and I want to take over the universe to keep my babies in the best place."

Then they started the battle. Strong Sad just sat there and cried. As soon as he realized what he was up against, he felt hopeless, so what else is new?

Marzipan was no helpless damsel, so she came into the fight and attacked the tree again and again from the back.

"No one makes my boyfriend cry, you vile piece of paper!"

Marzy II pushed Marzipan back. "Try, Strong Sad, try! What's the worst that could happen?" Marzipan persuaded.

"I could die!" screamed Strong Sad.

"That wasn't a problem two days ago!" Marzipan remembered.

"But what about you?" Strong Sad asked concerned.

Marzipan answered, "I can make it on my own!"

The fight was pretty brutal. Eventually the stand collapsed on top of Strong Sad. Luckily, or not, depending on your point of view, he lived, at least for now. He had a little piece of electric wire. He used it to electrocute the tree.

"Oh… sh--." The tree said as it exploded.

After the explosion, Marzipan was certain that Strong Sad had met an early doom. She started to cry, until Strong Sad emerged from the ashes. This time, it was his turn to say, "Don't cry."

They gave each other a hug, both relieved this nightmare was over and thankful Strong Sad didn't die yet.

They got married and moved to a little house, and it was very lovely. They lived happily ever after, except Strong Sad's diabetes killed him at age 45 and Marzipan was in prison for an illegal protest, no just kidding. Maybe. At least the Marzy II was gone for good. Or was it?

THE END!

Finally I finished this. Again, sorry for the huge wait. That was entirely my fault.

Notes:

Marzipan's handcuffs were on her invisible hands, which she has A.E.B. In Search of the Yello Dello.


End file.
